starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft: Ghost Academy
StarCraft: Ghost Academy is a graphic novel series written by Keith R. A. DeCandido starring Nova. It is set to be published in 2010. It will contain three volumes to start"The manga is planned as a series, with three 160-page manga volumes under contract to start." DeCandido, Keith R. A. World of Warcraft and Starcraft novels. SFF Net. Accessed 2008-05-24.Keith R. A. DeCandido. 2008-05-09. finito! (sort of). Livejournal. Accessed 2008-05-12. (the amount DeCandido is currently contracted to write)"I've also gotten the go-ahead from Blizzard on the StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres outline, and should hear soon on the plots for the first three Ghost Academy mangas. Still don't know who my editor on the latter's going to be, either." DeCandido, Keith R. A. 2008-06-24. freelance living.... update. KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life. Accessed 2008-06-24. with an option for more.By Benjamin Ong Pang Kean. 2008-06-25. Tokyopop's Changes: Life After Tokyopop. Newsarama. Accessed 2008-07-23.Burning Questions staff. 2008-09-29. BURNING QUESTIONS SEPTEMBER 2008: KEITH R.A. DECANDIDO. The Comic Shop's Catalog! Accessed 2008-09-29. DeCandido expects each volume will have 160 pages.DeCandido, Keith R. A. 2008-12-18. progress.... (Dec 19) KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life. Accessed 2008-12-19. The artist is Fernando Heinz Furukawa.Michael Paolilli, Medievaldragon. 2009-05-23. BlizzCon 2009 - Tokyopop Booth Invitation. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2009-05-23. Ghost Academy was preview in StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4.Donovan, Hope, ed StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, October 13, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Plot Ghost Academy will serve as a sequel to StarCraft: Ghost: Nova, and coincides with chapters 18 and 19,Medievaldragon. 2008-05-10. Starcraft Ghost: Nova Pocket Book Sequel. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-05-10. just prior to Nova's first mission.2008-04-21. Medievaldragon. New York Comic Con 2008 - Tokyopop Starcraft: Frontline, Starcraft: Ghost Academy, Warcraft Legends & Warcraft: Dragons of Outla. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-04-22 The graphic novel will be followed by StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres, a print novel.Medievaldragon. 2008-05-10. Starcraft Ghost: Nova Pocket Book Sequel. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-05-10. It will also tie-in with StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 and Volume 4 stories featuring Colin Phash.Michael Paolili, StarCraft: Frontline Vol. 3 Reporting for Duty!. Tokyopop. Accessed on 2009-06-28 Nova and Tychus Findlay, a key character from StarCraft II,"Keith mentioned at the New York Comic Con Starcraft/Warcraft panel that Tychus Findlay would be in Starcraft Ghost: Academy (Manga)." Medievaldragon. 2008-05-13. World of WarCraft Book Release Dates. Scrolls of Lore forum. Accessed 2008-05-18. will be among the marine and ghost cadets, pitting Nova in some "privacy situations."2008-04-19. Medievaldragon. New York Comic Con 2008. Blizzplanet. Accessed 2008-04020. The storyline focuses on Ghost Academy teens, struggling with both everyday problems and the challenges of becoming a ghost.2009-05-23, StarCraft Ghost: Academy - Characters Design Preview. Blizzplanet. Accessed on 2009-05-23 Though still in training, the ghost trainees do go on missions, such as rescuing hostages.Donovan, Hope, ed StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, October 13, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. Characters Main Characters Other Characters Images SC-GA1 Cover1.jpg|Volume 1 cover Previews J5qvqpLDlv8 StarCraft: Ghost Academy. Tokyopop. Accessed 2009-12-04. Medievaldragon. 2009-12-06. Starcraft: Ghost Academy Vol. 1- Preview. StarCraft Wire. Accessed 2009-12-06. Be All You Can Be--In the Ghost Academy!, Tokyopop. Accessed on 2009-05-23 DeCandido, Keith R. A. 2009-06-07. [http://kradical.livejournal.com/1702926.html#cutid1 Ghost Academy progress and artwork!] KRAD's Inaccurate Guide to Life: ramblings from a mad fedora'd writer Accessed 2009-06-07. References *StarCraft: Ghost Academy Volume 1 (Paperback). Amazon.com Accessed 2008-10-13. Category: Fiction series and compilations